


Jeff

by smilodonna



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, hopeless depressing sad bleak desolate dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilodonna/pseuds/smilodonna
Summary: AU where everyone but 10k is dead. (And he isn't doing well either.) 10k's povYes, this is an AU! This is not where the real story is going! Please, no!





	Jeff

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this cause I am cruel. Mostly to myself.

My name is Jeff. That's what I told him it would be. Guess he thought it was a joke, and maybe it was. Can't really remember what joking felt like. Don't want to remember. I do like the name, though. Not like it mattered. No one's ever gonna call me that. Cause I'll never talk to anyone again. Never. There have to be some people left, somewhere. Perhaps some will make it a few weeks longer, perhaps not. I'm not gonna interact with them should our paths cross.

Don't know how much longer I can keep going. Days and nights have started to blur, everything is blurring more and more. I just keep walking. Shooting, smashing, stabbing. I don't count anymore. I have reached ten thousand. In the bitterest way possible. Now I just keep doing what has helped me survive until now. It didn't help anyone else in the long run, and it won't help me much longer.

Perhaps it's not the Zs that will defeat me in the end, perhaps I'm gonna starve. I don't feel hungry, though. Yesterday I found some dog food, but I couldn't bring myself to eating more than a handful. Suddenly, I saw his smiling face before my eyes. As if he was sitting there next to me, delighted by the delicious meal. He was always so genuinely happy about simple things. Like a kid. But it was me who was the kid to him. I won't be a kid to anyone anymore.

The image changed before my eyes, his smile wiped away brutally. Turned. This is the image that has been keeping me company since... Since everything fell apart. It seems more real than the blurring world around me. Him, turned. I couldn't save him. I couldn't save anyone.

And I won't be able to save myself. Don't know why I even keep fighting. I won't be much longer. I stopped counting. Cause he was my number ten thousand.


End file.
